Kitty and Pietro
by tyracoleanimegirl15
Summary: This is a series of events that happen between the couple as they progress in their relationship. I really like this couple and i wanted to write about it so this is how it was born :). I promise that the stories inside are way better than the summary because i am really bad at summaries. So please give it a chance and i hope you like it. Ratings will vary within chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning:

4 years later

Things around the x men have been going more peaceful since Magneto had being disbanded from his power, many people were at a

state of ease. Despite humans and mutants still not at certain ease with each other, things have not been as troubled as they were.

Many of the groups that were with Magneto quickly disbanded with no leader to appeal to, one of them being the brotherhood. Many of

them such as Blob, Toad, and even Lance stayed in Genosha where they believed was better to live But then there were certain

members who would just roam around the x men castle, despite not being an x men and would just travel to see one certain x men

member. One of these being a certain silver haired man with a power built for speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the x men members were no longer in school, many stayed within the mansion just as a team would. Over the last four years many of the x men changed from their teenage appearance. One being a once shy, small. but netherless beautiful and fierce Kitty Pryde. At the tender age of sixteen , Kitty was quite small and shy in some aspects. She even considered herself once having the slim body of a thirteen year old girl, despite many guys that have fallen for her. One being the son of the once evil ruler of mutants. Now at the age of twenty, Kitty was way more open about things and wouldn't let people treat her like a young child or a baby. Her appearance had also been through the glorious pursuit of puberty. Her hips had spreaded to a good length while her breast had become more fuller to the extent that she now used a 32D bra size. Her hair had also grew since she was sixteen as it now had reached to the top of her breast when she wore it down. Yes Kitty Pryde was now a woman and many of the men at the x men tower took great notice to her petite feminine figure, however no guy dared to giver her a second glance unless they were brave enough to face the wrath of a silver haired speedster who was a bit of the jealous type.

* * *

It had been a long day of recruiting new young mutants to the institute and both Kitty and Rogue were tired out.

"Helping out these young mutants control their powers while being recruited is tough work", said kitty

"Yah, now I know how Logan felt with us", Rogue said as her and Kitty fell on the couch in the X-men's private lounge.

"Who knew how I felt like", Logan said as he walked into the room.

He shot out his claws and stabbed through an apple that was sitting on the stand.

"Oh nothing, we were just saying how you and storm must of had a hard time helping us out when we were starting here."

"Oh yea... you kids were horrible", Logan said as he took a bite of his apple.

"Thanks, that's nice to hear. Well i'm gonna catch ya later tomorrow Kitty."

Kitty waved as Rouge walked out of the room leaving her alone with Logan.

"So half pint, how are things going with roadrunner?"

"You mean Pietro?

Logan raised an eyebrow as Kitty blushed at the sudden mention of her silver haired angel.

"Things are going great Logan." Logan just grunted in response.

Despite Logan sharing a good amount of friendship with all the former x men students, he had always looked to Kitty as a daughter that he had secretly wanted. He remember how he hated when she use to date the Lance boy but he especially hated her dating the green roadrunner. But since she was now twenty she was entitled to her own decisions. Of course that didn't mean Logan couldn't always remind Kitty how much he hated him. Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a green blur dash across the room. He growled as he stood up. He knew just what that green blur was he was in no mood to deal with the green silver devil child.

"Well kid, i'm going because I sense evil in this room and i don't want to deal with it."

Logan was just getting ready to walk out when Pietro suddenly stood right in the doorway.

"Wow Logan... i'm touched that you think of me so kindly."

Logan only glared at the young man in front of him who had the nerve to smirk at him.

"Yeah... well I got a lot more kind words to say to you if you don't get out of the way."

Pietro's smirk only grew bigger as Logan continued to growl.

"You know you drive a hard bargain of hearing them but i came to see someone else at the moment."

Pietro lean over and gave Kitty a wink that made her blush a darker shade of red.

"Remember what I said last time bub. I better not catch you doing anything inappropriate with her and if I ever see one scratch or tear that came from you.. I will personally tear you apart with these", Logan said as he thrust his blades in Pietro's face.

Pietro pushed Wolverine;s blades from his face as he leaned against the door frame.

"You don't have to worry about that Wolverine, i'll take good care of my kitten."

"Yea well you better... and don't forget, i'm watching you."

With that, Logan snarled, pushed Pietro out of the way, and walked out. Pietro turned to Kitty and smiled.

"Gee, what's up his ass?"

Kitty smiled as she ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and giggled as he began to kiss her neck.

"I missed you Kitten."

"I missed you too Pie."

They started to kiss fully on the lips as Kitty wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck. They stood like that for a while, doing nothing but kissing.

Just then Evan, Bobby, Scott, and Kurt were walking into the room but stop when they saw the makeout session that was happening.

"Oh man... they got this room too", Evan said with a disgusted look at the couple kissing.

"Yea at least you and Wanda keep that in the bedroom", Bobby said as he turned to kurt. Kurt looked down and blushed at the thought.

"I know let's go and hang out with Logan. I don't think he's in a bad mood at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter to this long one shot and i want to thank everyone who read and especially foggygrl who has inspired me to write more. This Chapter will contain rated M and i'm sorry if it sucks because this is my first time writing one so i hope i did it OK, but anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)

* * *

_Later that night _

Kitty was just getting ready to put in her skin cream when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She walked to the front door, opened it, and smiled when she saw Pietro standing there with his signature smirk on his face.

"Hey there kitten. I knew you were here all alone and I thought you could use a little Pietro time.

Kitty tried to hide her blush as she smiled seductively. Pietro eyed Kitty up and down and she knew that he liked what he was looking at. She was wearing a cut off top with a black tank top underneath and black short shorts that covered just a little bit of her lower bottom. Her hair was all tied up in a loose bun with a few strands sticking out, making her look even sexier than ever, at least according to Pietro. Kitty smiled at Pietro's expression, knowing that he was staring at her slightly revealing outfit in awe.

"Well... are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there and undress me with your eyes."

At this, Pietro snapped backed and looked at her.

"Oh yea... right.", he said while coming in.

Kitty closed the door behind him, and jumped when she felt two big muscular arms snake around her waist. She giggled as he started to kiss her on her neck.

"Oh Pietro... when did you become so romantic?"

Pietro turned her around, look in her eyes, and said, "the moment i wanted to look down your shirt to get a look at those nips."

Kitty gasped and playfully hit his arm. She should have guessed he would say something like that, he is after all Pietro , and no matter how much older he got, he was still the same egotistic Pietro that he was in school.

"What, can't blame a guy for being honest."

Kitty rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"So... you came to see me?"

Pietro smiled and sat down beside her

"Of course I came to see you. Don't I always", Pietro said with the smirk back on his face.

"Yes... I just wish you could stay here with me more."

Pietro grabbed her face and brought it close to his.

"I know how you feel. I wish i could too... but i have to make sure he's really gone before i can really stay."

Kitty looked at him sadly but she understood. She knew Pietro would do anything to keep her and his sister safe, and he felt to do that was to really make sure that Magento was really gone from Genosha so he wouldn't come back for revenge.

"And plus, Logan would always be on my ass if I stayed for good", Pietro said laughing. Kitty had to laugh at that.

"Besides... i'm here now and i'll be damned if i let him ruin this moment."

Kitty smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well then let's make this moment count."

At this, Pietro pressed his lips against hers. Kitty held on to his sides as he gently laid her down on the bed. As they kissed, Pietro slid one on his hands under her shirt. Kitty began to take off her shirt as Pietro undid her bra. In just a matter of seconds , Kitty laid underneath Pietro, topless. They started to kiss even much harder than before as Pietro touched both of her breasts. Kitty moaned as Pietro moved his lips down to her breast. With one hand on her breast, he sucked on the other and began to lick around her nipple while massaging the other. She let his hand roam through his white hair, which let him know that she was both pleased and aroused. He did this for a few more seconds before moving down to her lower area. Pietro undid the buttons on her pants and pulled them off. He began to kiss around her underwear, which made Kitty giggle.

She lifted up her legs as he gently brought her legs down to his ears. Kitty moaned even louder as Pietro began to lick around her swollen woman kingdom. He took two of his fingers to open her up and he slowly started to lick inside of her. Kitty became short of breath from the pleasure that she was feeling. This lasted for a couple of more minutes before Pietro looked up at Kitty and smiled. Despite being with many girls in his teenage years, he never did that to any girl before and was pleased to know that his first time had really pleased her. Kitty smiled back as he pulled off Pietro's shirt. She let her hands roam on his well built and muscled torso. While he took off his pants and underwear.

Now both were completely naked and although Kitty was a bit self conscious and nervous about being naked in front of him, she didn't let it show.

Now it was Kitty's turn to lay Pietro down, As he began to get comfortable, Kitty looked down at his big "package". It was actually a lot bigger than she imagined. Pietro looked at Kitty's expression and smirked the biggest she had ever seen him and said, "What... you didn't think I had so many girls _**just **_because of my looks did you?"

Kitty's face began to turn red again as she began to stroke it. She started to move her hand up and down on his shaft until she finally let it rest on the tip. She watched him moaned as she gently stroked it . She brought her tongue down and just slightly moved it around. She brought it closer to her mouth and began to lick around the tip. Pietro groaned as she began to move her mouth up and down his big shaft. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life by a girl's mouth. Feeling that he couldn't take anymore, he pulled Kitty up and brought her down to his chest. He brought his shaft to her little kingdom and let himself slide right in. Both of them moaned as he entered inside of her. Kitty started to move her body and let herself get into her own rhythm. Pietro let his hands rest on her backside and playfully slapped it. Kitty put her hands softly around Pietro's neck as she started to moan and rock back and forth. Pietro held her to make sure that she was secure in his arms. Both could feel themselves reaching their climax as their moans became louder by the second. Kitty could feel herself releasing her juices on Pietro's shaft . Feeling her cum all over his shaft brought a large amount of pleasure that made him climax right after her.

Kitty sighed as she felt his seed go inside her.

They both stayed like that for a minute before Pietro laid Kitty down on his chest. He held Kitty down by putting both his arms around her and started kissing her again.

"I love you kitten", he said in between kissing.

"I love you to Pie."

They continued to stay like that for the longest time, until they both fell asleep in each other's embrace

* * *

Well that's it for now i hope you enjoyed and i'm once again sorry for this chapter if it wasn't too good because i repeat this my first time ever writing a lemon or a romantic chapter for that manner, but i think that it's pretty good. See you next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hello everybody i'm sorry for the late update, but with school work going as it is, it's hard to update but i'm back with a new chapter (thanks to snow :)) So i bring to you the fourth installment of Kitty and Pietro. Hope you like it and don't forget to review

* * *

Pietro gazed across the basketball court as many thoughts began to race towards his mind. He could feel tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Never in his life had he really cried, not when his mother died, not when Wanda was taking away, and not even when his father left him to defend for himself in the hellhole of the brotherhood house. But now it seemed that everything was coming down on him. He balled up his fist up and started to punch the sides of the bench, leaving behind tiny dents. He was in so much of a sudden rage that he failed to notice someone was coming up towards him. The person continued to look at him in symphony until he finally couldn't take seeing the poor boy suffering anymore.

"Pietro... everything is going to be ok."

Pietro snapped out of his rage and looked up to see none other than Charles Xavier staring at him with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Pietro", was all the Professor said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Seconds went by with nothing silence between the two until Pietro looked at the professor right in the eyes and said, "Kitty's Pregnant."

The professor did nothing but looked down at his lap.

"Is this not good?"

"Yes it is... it's just that..."

The professor looked at him

"It's just that what Pietro", the professor asked even though he already knew why.

Pietro looked away from the professor as he said

"I'm Scared Alright!"

The professor didn't even jump at Pietro's sudden outburst. Being the type of person that Pietro was, he knew this was coming sooner or later.

"I'm scared for Kitty and this child. I don't even know where my father is and now i have to bring her into this!" And worse of all... i'm scared of becoming a father."

"You don't understand professor. My father cared nothing about me! All he ever did was use me for his stupid goddamn needs! You don't understand how heartbreaking that was to me when i realized that", Pietro said now calming down a little.

"I don't want my child going through the pain and heartache I went through professor. How do I know I won't bring that type of torment to my child?"

The professor closed his eyes and sighed. He knew how Pietro was feeling when he first came form the brotherhood. How depressed and damaged both him and his sister was. He remember when him and kitty had first met and they had idmentaily hated each other. Yet the professor could tell there was something else between the two that only he, Jean, and Storm could really see. And now four years later they were a loving couple. The professor opened his eyes to see Pietro's tears sliding down his face. He couldn't keep them in his eyes any longer.

Charles Xavier wheeled over to him and gently put his hand on Pietro's knee.

"Pietro, listen to me."

Hearing the professor, Pietro turned around to look at him again.

"Pietro... you are not your father. You are better than that. Your father made many big mistakes in his life... but that doesn't mean that you are going to make those same mistakes. Just because you look like him and came from him doesn't mean you are him. You are Pietro and don't let your father's mistakes dictate your future and your decisions. Your father may not have been the greatest parent, but that doesn't mean you won't be. And I know that you are going to do something big with you and your child. Just trust me."

The professor gave him a small smile as he gently rubbed Pietro on the back. Pietro smiled as well while he wiped away the tears.

"Now I believe you have a certain young lady looking for you." With that the professor began to wheel himself back into the mansion, but not before having final glance at Pietro, who was still looking into space, but this time with a small smile on his face. This caused the professor to smile too as he went inside, knowing that the young man was going to be alright.

* * *

Kitty was busy watching a new fitness channel when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She turned off the t.v and walked over to open the door. She smiled when she saw Pietro standing there. Kitty couldn't help but jump up and hug him. She had been worried about him ever since she told him of her pregnancy.

"Pietro where did you go. I've been worried sick about you."

Pietro smiled as he held Kitty in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I just had to think about a few things but Kitty there is something I really want to tell you."

Kitty let him go as he walked in the room and closed the door. Pietro locked it just in case any unwanted visitors decided to come in. He sat down on the bed beside Kitty and gently put his hand on top of hers.

"Kitty, i've been thinking and i'm so happy that i'm going to be father. At first i was just scared, but now i'm glad that we are going to be parents. And even though i'm still pretty nervous about it and i probably don't know half of what to do... i'm glad i'm going to be going through this experience with you."

Kitty was speechless as a tear ran down her face. She hugged Pietro's neck and began to continuously kiss him on the cheek. She had to admit that she was starting to feel that Pietro didn't want this, but now she knew for sure that he was just as happy as she was.

"I know you talked to the professor and I agree with him. I know Magento may have not have been a good father to you but I know that you are going to be a great father to our child."

Pietro smiled at Kitty's words as he brought her face closer to his. They both began to kiss each other while Kitty let her hands run through Pietro's hair. This lasted for a few minutes before they stopped and looked at each other in the eyes. Silence went by for a second before Pietro suddenly said, "Besides, I know this baby will be badass because it has a badass father."

At this Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled, happy that Pietro was back to himself again.

"And... it will have a wonderful mother."

Kitty smile grew from his words and see soon after started giggling, which confused Pietro.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, i'm glad you told me this, but now we have to go through the really tough part."

"What other tough part?"

"Telling Logan."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. How did you feel about the Charles Pietro father relationship? Leave your thoughts about everything or i'll lay eggs in your stomach :) (Know what that's from LOL)

Hope you all enjoy


End file.
